comic_vs_anime_vs_cartoonfandomcom-20200213-history
Diamondhead
Diamondhead 'is the Omnitrix DNA sample of a Petrosapien from planet Petropia. 'Powers And Techniques Petrosapien, being a living organic crystal life-form, has the innate ability to perform crystallokinesis, allowing them to generate and manipulate every crystal formations. Due of them being made of crystal, they can manipulate the atomic structures of their body in many ways, from extending its length, growing crystal tower from their back to molding the hands into blade-like arms. They can even kinetically grow crystal formation from great distances. Petrosapien can discharge crystal projectiles from any part of their body, mainly their arms and can instantly regenerate new crystal in every shot. They can also kinetically charge the crystal to explode upon impact or greatly enhanced the density and size. Petrosapien has all attributes at superhuman level and despite being made of crystal; they’re not very heavy as they display acrobatic maneuver and reflexes. Petrosapien is, by far, the most durable alien of all, being able to withstand so much punishment and can even regenerate any broken limps but to certain extent. The Petrosapien’s greatest asset is their power of refraction, as they’re capable of deflecting any laser-based weaponry without injuries and can redirect them with double output. They can even store energy inside them and discharge them whenever they chose to. Being made of crystal, Petrosapien are immune to aging, thus they can live for proximately millions of years and are immune to chronokinetic attacks. They’re also immune to acid-based attack. As shown in Omniverse, Petrosapien can survive the vacuum of space. Diamondhead is the prime example of the Petrosapien at their healthiest and maximum state. The feats differ on age and users: 'Juvenile' Juvenile Petrosapien’s physical strength allows Diamondhead to battle against stronger foes, even foes who was able to best previous aliens such as Kevin 11 (who bested Four Arms) and Malware (who bested Cannonbolt). Diamondhead’s crystal formation is sharp enough to easily slice falling tree into two, penetrate even the toughest metal, etc. He can even encase beings/objects in crystals with projectiles or touch, as he did to the completed Malware. Diamondhead’s durability allows him to even withstand the spinning blade thrown by Kevin 11, whose strength surpassed Four Arms’. Diamondhead’s reflex was high as he was able to hit many targets at different directions with ease, and was able to catch Kevin 11’s crystal projectile without even flinching. According to Tetrax, at age 10, Ben had yet to tap into Diamondhead’s full potential, thus his physical strength cannot harm Vilgax and his crystal projectiles did no effect against the Great One. At age 15 to 16, Ben had fully mastered Diamondhead that he was able to inflict blunt and piercing damages against Vilgax, who had absorbed the powers of Ultimos and 11 other powerful warriors, and bested Jetray, Big Chill, 60 foot Humungousaur and Chromastone. Through Albedo, Diamondhead is capable of besting Colossal Kevin, who was composed of wood, stone, metal and Taedynite combined. In Malgax Attack, Diamondhead’s durability was proven its greatest feat when Vilgax, wearing the Malware armor, uppercut Diamondhead out of Galvan Prime and crashed into Galvan B, displaying to be able to survive the blow whose striking power was enough to send a being out of a planet and into the moon. Mad Ben’s usage of Diamondhead is superior to Ben Prime as he was able to defeat Rollaway and Jury Rigg with little to no effort. Gwen’s skills over Diamondhead are greater then 10-year-old Ben as she was able to destroy the Vilgax Destroyer much faster than Ben. Grandpa Max even comments her skills, with Ben expressing jealousy. In Omniverse, Gwen’s Diamondhead displayed great ferocity in power and skill when she battled Eon. Eon comments his surprise of her skills, though he mistaken her for Ben 23 as he was unaware of the switch. 'Adult' Adult Diamondhead is the absolute prime of the Petrosapien. While adult Diamondhead’s feats are not much known, many feats can be shown through examples of Tetrax Shard; the surviving Petrosapien who mastered his powers and skills. Adult Petrosapien’s strength was so great that Tetrax was shown to easily defeat a Vilgax Destroyer with a single punch through the torso. The Petrosapien’s durability had enhanced to the point that Tetrax Shard takes the Vilgax Destroyer’s energy cannon at point blank and didn’t even flinch. Crystallokinesis had improved greatly as well, for Tetrax had displayed to be able to yank his crystal shard off and use it as a boomerang, and can regenerate much faster than normally as he immediately grew a new shard after detaching one. Adult Petrosapien had greater reflex and evasion as Tetrax was able to evade all Diamondhead’s punches and grab while he’s still lecturing him. 'Reboot' The 2016 version of Diamondhead, who is classified as Subsapien, has feats very similar to the Classic Diamondhead but Diamondhead displays the ability to fire beam of crystal that can encase anything in crystal and even use it to create path to slide across, similar to Marvel’s Iceman. 'Weaknesses' Despite having strong durability, Diamondhead had shown to be fractured and broken when struck with stronger force, such as Vilgax, the Great One and others. This is due to the fact Ben hadn’t fully mastered Diamondhead at the time. Some foes displayed even greater powers to fracture Diamondhead such as Kevin 11,000 and Negative Ultimate Humungousaur. Diamondhead is vulnerable to sonic vibration and will fall unconscious or break into pieces if they continue succumbing to sonic vibration. Diamondhead’s crystal shards act as a liability as they can get stuck if they get thrown into the walls. Female Diamondhead lacks this weakness. Category:Characters Category:Ben10 Category:Verify needed